hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JordynPallas/MBTI Types, My Type, and An Apology
Hello, Everyone! So, this is a collection of connected thoughts that I feel like I need to say, but it has to start with some background info, which is the MBTI Types part and is something I've recently become obsessed with. MBTI stands for Myers-Briggs Type Indicator. To sum it up, it's basically an in-depth psychological personality test that outlines certain functions in the brain, or in other words, the ways that everyone's brain works. There are four different pairs of functions or personality traits: *Introverted (I) or Extroverted (E) *Intuition (N) or Sensing (S) *Feeling (F) or Thinking (T) *Judging (J) or Perceiving (P) When combinations of these four are combined, you end up with 16 different personality "types". By taking one letter from each pair, you can come up with a 4-letter code of your type. For example, I'm an INTJ; Introverted, Intuition, Thinking, and Judging. I personally loved finding out my type and being able to learn more about how my brain works and why I do or think some of the things that I do or think. It has helped me feel less out of place (despite the fact that my type is the rarest in women) and I can connect to people better now that I know how to best go about that. However, that brings me to my next thought; my type. Like I said, I'm an INTJ and after a few minutes of exploring this type's stereotypes you'll get adjectives like heartless, loyal, arrogant, competent, cold, analytical, and workaholic. Not all of these are bad, but many definitely have a negative connotation. I don't connect to people on an emotional level very well and I have a hard time being open, which can make it extremely awkward when getting to know people. It takes a long time to get past my hard outer shell...at least in reality. On here, I tried to be more open, to express my thoughts and opinions more, but I don't know how well of a job I did at that. You guys have all been incredibly excepting and haven't completely shunned me which I appreciate more than you may realize, but there are times when I feel like I've been too close-minded or not said all that I thought I should. You are all amazing people and spectacular friends and I don't want to jeapordize it by coming off as cold-shouldered or making it seem like I'm willing trying to distance myself from you guys (which I'm not). What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry if I've come off that way to you guys, I'm trying to improve and I'm hoping that by giving you this inside look at my brain, you'll be able to understand more of my point of view if I do come off that way. To find out more information on MBTI types or to take a test to find out yours, the best site I've found/the one I ''highly ''reccomend is 16personalities.com. -Jordyn Category:Blog posts